1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera system having an image capturing apparatus for capturing an image and an image processing apparatus for performing an imaging process on an image captured by the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, various techniques related to digital camera systems have been proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-224324, an image processing technique capable of obtaining a portrait picture with a blurred background even by a small, inexpensive, single-focus camera is proposed.
In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-224324, a blurred image is generated by the image processing technique in order to obtain a portrait picture. Consequently, the circuit scale of an image processing apparatus is very large, and a configuration of a digital camera system is complicated.